First Christmas
by Valentinesbullet
Summary: It's Kisa's first christmas...and first party! Complete with an adorable reindeer costume and Irvine and Selphie fighting over who gets to hold the baby. Bad summary. Just read. T for language.


**Note: Another family moment with Squall, Seifer, and Kisa. Please don't shoot me for all these family stories!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but Kisa.**

****

"Seifer? How long do you plan on keeping the baby waiting?"

The blonde snaps back to reality at the sound of Squall's voice, and he looks down at the seven-month-old infant. He was patiently sitting in his highchair, and staring at the blonde as he waited for the food in his hands and beginning to drool. Seifer curses quietly when realizing the baby cereal is cold and immediately pops it back into the microwave. To the gunblader, it had only seemed a few seconds that he was fawning over the baby-although he would never openly admit that. He couldn't help it though. Never in his dreams would he have expected to have his own baby boy, with Squall, staring expectantly at the microwave. Wait…the microwave?

"Fuck!" Seifer pulls the food out of the microwave, thankfully finding it warm, and sits in a chair to feed his hungry son. "Sorry kid…your dad is turning into an old nutcase."

Squall snorted. "Nineteen hardly qualifies as old Seifer. We are what people consider 'young parents'."

"Yeah? Well at least we can afford our kid without Daddy's money."

"That reminds me…Dad's coming to the Christmas party that Selphie's having."

Seifer didn't make any comment when the brunette referred to Laguna as his father. Squall had accepted the man, overlooking the man's periodic stupidity, and had been trying to make a habit of calling him his father. Needless to say, the habit had been sticking fast, and it turned the Esthar president into a blathering idiot.

"Hang on a damn second. The party is tomorrow."

"My dad should be here any-"

As if on cue, the doorbell rang, and Seifer gets up after giving the baby his last spoonful of mush. He throws a disapproving look to Squall and the brunette just blinks.

"You really need to work on your timing kitten."

"I forgot."

"I doubt that."

The blonde opens the door and immediately steps to the side to avoid being tackled by the retired gunman. Laguna beams brightly at the sight of the small family and he enters to walk over to the infant and snatch him up into his arms.

"How's my little Kisa?" The graying raven holds him out at arms length and frowns. "Squall? Are you feeding him enough? He looks-"

"He has the Loire genes."

"I guess that makes sense. So where can I put my things?"

Seifer rolls his eyes at the subject change.

"In the guest room like always."

"Great. I have a present for my favorite grandson."

Laguna walks upstairs to the guest room with his bag in one hand and Kisa in another, and Squall turns to face Seifer, but is met with an interesting sight. He didn't know how he had missed it before, especially since the man was shirtless, but it was there and quite obvious. On Seifer's left shoulder was a tattoo of a lion head fused in the middle of his cross, and Kisa's name and date of birth followed under it. The ex-knight loved his son, and the tattoo was permanent recognition. Squall smiled at the thought.

"When did you get that done?"

Seifer turns around from the direction of the stairs to Squall, and raises in eyebrow in question.

"Get what done?"

"The tattoo."

"Oh yeah…about a week ago."

"I love it."

_A week ago?_, Squall thought. He hadn't noticed it at all…and it was pretty sizable. It must have been because he was getting things ready for his father's stay. Even if it was only a few days.

"Here he is! Doesn't he look adorable?"

The young couple look back in the direction of the stairs, and Squall covers his face almost immediately at the sight of his son. He may have looked annoyed, but the truth was…he was trying not to laugh. Seifer had no problem letting his amusement be known though. Laguna had dressed Kisa in a tiny reindeer costume and went to the trouble of painting his nose red…and the baby was as pleased as his grandfather was. It made Squall grab the camera and take a picture. It was one of those…Kodak moments.

"He'll wear it to the party!"

"That's not safe, Dad."

"What? Why not? I made sure it was baby friendly!"

Seifer finally reduces his laughter to chuckles and shakes his head. "It's Selphie friendly, too. I'm afraid I won't get my kid back."

They were right, because as soon as they made it to the ballroom in Garden from their home in Balamb the next night-they had moved into the house next to Zell's mother's when the other family moved out-the hyper brunette had noticed and squealed over Kisa's cuteness. Seifer had to make sure she didn't snatch him out of his arms or they would be sure to lose him for the rest of the night. The blonde father had overlooked one thing though…the sharpshooter.

"You," Irvine grabs Kisa from his father's arms and cuddles him tightly making the baby giggle. "You should be a sin for being this cute!"

"Irvy! You let me hold the baby this instant!"

"No way! I'm his knight in shining armor! Hey…it goes with his name…"(1)

"Irvine Kinneas!"

The auburn-haired man grins and runs off with the blonde infant, and the small brunette runs after him. The two were always fighting over Kisa, but Squall secretly only trusted Irvine with him. He was too afraid that Selphie would squeeze him to death…but Kisa seemed to like Irvine more anyway.

A glass of eggnog is pushed into his hands, obviously with alcohol in it, and Squall quickly drinks some of it when Selphie manages to get a hold of the baby…and then runs into the Christmas tree in the middle of the room.

"Seifer…go get your son before they kill him."

"He's fine…"

Seifer cringes when the large tree begins to fall over the small brunette and the baby, but Irvine thankfully pulls them out of the way before it comes completely crashing down. The blonde cracks an eye open in the direction of his brunette lover and winces when he finds his slate-colored eyes glaring at him. His glares usually didn't faze him a bit, but when it concerned the baby…

"Alright…I'll go get him."

Seifer walks off in the direction of the squabbling friends, they were not dating like most people thought, just close friends, and Squall sighs as he continues drinking his eggnog. This was quite a Christmas.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**(1): An idea I took from lovesaver, but giving them full credit for. K.I.S.A: Knight in Shining Armor. **

**Summary: Okay…**_**this**_** is more a part of Their Cub. Finding A Soul Mate was more of a side thing. That's not how I planned Irvine and Kisa's relationship. Sorry to say this is another one-shot…I did plan for it to be a short story but it just didn't work out. I promise to post one soon though for Squall/Seifer and Irvine/Kisa. Let me know what you guys want first! Reviews plz!**


End file.
